The Lost
"If you've never had a nightmare about me, you can call me The Lost." The Lost is an antagonist in Isaac's Adventure. She is the Haunt's secretary and is fought as a boss in-game, but also serves as a party member later on. Appearence The Lost takes on a spirit-like appearence, appearing white in colour with a large spherical head and a squiggly tail for a body. She, like most characters, sports two black eyes with white circles at the top left and bottom right of each one to simulate a shine or sparkle effect. At the side of each eye she has black eyelashes which appear in-game as curved triangular shapes - a common cartoon representation of eyelashes. Personality The Lost is quite a moody character, as shown in her dialogue sequence before the fight where she is quick to anger at Isaac's confusion. She can be deceptive, as shown when she mimics the 'voice of God' to make Isaac's mother turn on him, but she is also bad at keeping secrets. This is shown in the dialogue before her fight where her rage causes her to spill out almost all the details about the plan to revive Terror Mind. Relationships The Haunt The Haunt is The Lost's master. She works with him because she is desperate to escape the tyranny of MOM, but she expresses some disliking toward him after the final battle. Not much else is shown about their relationships, but it is implied that Haunt bosses her around alot, as shown when he silences her during the ritual scene. Isaac Being on Haunt's side, The Lost is predispositioned to dislike Isaac. It is also shown that Isaac's confusion and him not being aware of the ritual irritates her. However, towards the end of the game The Lost expresses pity for Isaac, to the point where she is willing to help him in the final battle with Terror Mind. Despite this, she is quick to reject Isaac's offer for friendship as she says, "It's not like I...y'know, LIKE you or anything...baka." Notice that this quote is similar to that of a 'tsundere' character in anime. Because of this, it could be implied that The Lost has more positive feelings toward Isaac that she wants to keep hidden. In-game Encounters Depths II The Lost is first encountered in Depths II. She appears just after the fight with MOM, revealing herself as the voice that MOM heard that convinced her to try and sacrifice Isaac. She attempts to tell Isaac her reasoning, explaining about the ritual and how he might stop it. However, Isaac is clueless about the ritual at this time, causing The Lost to go into a fury where she mistakenly reveals almost everything about the ritual and eventually engages Isaac in battle. In battle, The Lost has 400 HP, 70 DMG, 50 DEF and 300 SPD. However, despite her low HP she also has a very high evasion rate, standing at 55%. She can also attack with normal attacks, 20/20, Brimstone, The Inner Eye and Psychic Surge - all powerful attacks that deal damage fast. Put together, all this can make for a frustrating fight. The Lost drops 1 EXP upon defeat. After being defeated, The Lost finally realises that Isaac is still clueless about her plans with the Haunt and she can take advantage of it. However, she makes one final mistake - she says "We're going to devour and dominate this realm and the world above in that order!" This sparks a sense of defiance in Isaac which causes him to start actively trying to prevent the ritual. Embarassed, The Lost tries convincing Isaac that it was all a dream and he didn't hear anything. But by then it is too late, and The Lost has no choice but to transport Isaac to the Womb, where her master awaits him. Twisted Psyche Upon collecting three Terror Keys from the Lil' Terrors hidden throughout the map, Isaac can enter the final gate where The Lost will be waiting. After an interaction with ???, The Lost overhears Isaac saying that he feels Mega Maw is the only one who cares for him. Saddened by this, The Lost tries to tell him the truth, but is promptly silenced by the Haunt, who wants to reveal things himself. Once the truth about Mega Maw is revealed, The Lost tries expressing empathy toward Isaac, but is silenced once more by her master, who proceeds to engage Isaac in one last rematch. After this battle, The Lost reluctantly assists the Haunt in the final stages of the ritual, leaving Isaac to deal with Terror Mind's first form. Once Terror Mind is defeated, it transports Isaac to a small platform where it battles him in its true form. Defeat is inevitable in this phase as its DMG and DEF are too high and it resists death outright. However, after this forced failure, The Lost arrives to assist Isaac upon realising she made a mistake reviving Terror Mind. She weakens Terror Mind's defence and fights by Isaac's side, restoring all HP and boosting the party's DMG in the final phase of the fight. Upon defeating Terror Mind, the platform is restored to a mound of rock on a body of water. The Lost apologises to Isaac for her actions prior. He accepts her apology and offers to invite her round home, with a promise of friendship which The Lost is quick to reject. After this interaction, The Lost offers to take Isaac home, stating she knows the way. This is the cue for the credits, after which the game ends. Gallery Cast 10.png|The Lost on the cast screen. Thumbnail 2.png|The Lost (right) on the game's thumbnail. Title screen.png|A drawing of The Lost (left) on the title screen Trivia * The Lost is one of two female characters in Isaac's Adventure. The other is MOM. * The Lost is one of four major characters in the game that were introduced in The Binding of Isaac: Rebirth. The other three are the Haunt, Mega Maw and Keeper. * Oddly, The Lost in The Binding of Isaac: Rebirth is depicted as male, but in Isaac's Adventure she is depicted as female. This could be the result of an alternate universe, or this version of The Lost could be a different ghost altogether. * The Lost's backstory appears to be based on a mid-level transition scene in The Binding of Isaac: Afterbirth, which depicts MOM looking upwards to find her speaking to her in what appears to be an attic. * The Lost has the lowest HP stat of any boss in the game, tied with Monstro. ** This could be due to the fact that she is a one-hit death character in The Binding of Isaac: Rebirth. * The Lost has the highest SPD and evasion rate in the game. ** This could also be a reference to her gameplay in The Binding of Isaac: Rebirth; due to dying in one hit, players who play as The Lost would have to be skilled in dodging to be able to complete a successful run. * The Lost appears in the thumbnail for the game on Gamejolt, as well as the title screen in-game. * The Lost is one of two characters to have customised sprite sheets made for use in the overworld. The other is Larry Jr. ** The Lost is the only character to have sprites drawn on exclusively for the game, whereas Larry Jr.'s sprites are just the original pieces arranged to fit on the map. * The Lost is one of three characters to have an overworld encounter theme. The other two are the Haunt and Keeper. * The Lost's overworld encounter theme is 'Spectre-cle'. This is shared with the Haunt. * The Lost is the most expressive character in the game, with six different facial expressions on her mugshot sheet. * The Lost is the only boss to not have the special collapse effect that other bosses use. * The Lost has the lowest payout of any enemy in the game - which is odd considering how difficult the fight with her can be. Category:Characters